Independent
by Dark-Corners
Summary: Alex decides enough is enough. Jack up and leaves him just like everyone else and he needs to get himself a way to evade MI6's grasp. Alex gets himself a plan. On his own and faced with new challenges and old faces how will Alex recognize good from bad.
1. Chapter 1

It happened one day a month after Scorpia had shot him and only a few days after his run in with Snakehead. It would have come as a shock but somehow it just didn't. Alex had always known it would happen, ever since that look had crept into her eyes every time she looked at him. But it didn't make it any less painful for him to hear.

"Alex, I have something i need to tell you, " Jack looked across the counter at him, she almost flinched at the lack of emotion in his cold blue eyes, it was like looking into the eyes of the dead, "I'm going back to America". She announced quietly before she paused; waiting for him to digest the news, before continuing on at breakneck speed, "I'm sorry but I can't stay here and keep watching you get hurt! You lose a little bit of yourself whenever you go on these adventures of yours, and I miss having someone here, I want to go back to my family and enjoy being young while I can, it's just too much to watch you die before my eyes Alex, please tell me you can understand that."

Jack looked up at him. There was a pleading edge to her normally calm and happy gaze, she needed him to understand, not for him but for herself, she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if Alex didn't answer the affirmative.

"Sure" Alex murmured casually, "don't worry, I understand" , no matter how calm and collected he looked on the surface, he was working to keep his voice under control and not allow his feelings to seep through; it wasn't as difficult as it used to be. After all of his missions he had learnt how to shut down emotions so they didn't show on his face and truth be told Alex was rather proud of himself for mastering that particular skill, it reminded him of Yassen, who had barely shown any emotion ever, not even happiness. Alex gave it a few minutes before he turned and walked back to his room.

So here he was sitting on his bed and thinking about just how rubbish is life was. He was beyond caring about whether or not this made him stupid or childish he felt he deserved, just this once, to stew in his own feelings. Everyone he had ever known had abandoned him, his parents (unintentionally), his uncle (intentionally left, unintentionally never came back), MI6, and now Jack. Even Yassen had abandoned him and although they never spoke fully he had trusted the silent Russian. Sabina hadn't wanted to wait around for a guy she couldn't depend on, especially not after her father's death. It was, he supposed the inevitable life of a spy. To end up alone. Alex spent a good hour moping about his life before he pulled himself together; he'd never been one for sitting and thinking, he was more the acting type. Alex stood and paused for a second he wondering if it was this quality that made him such a good spy.

Jack left before the week was out, apparently she had had everything planned and had left telling him to the last minute. Alex couldn't help the feeling of slight betrayal but brushed it off. Her parents had even paid for a private jet to get her home in. Alex considered just how lucky he was when she told him this, it meant that MI6 would have no idea she was gone, he had at least some protection when they thought she was around, otherwise he was theirs to control.

After a not so tearful goodbye he shut the front door to the house and leant back against the cool wooden beams. It was eerily silent now without Jack's presence, he could see how she wouldn't want to stay, given how much he was away, everything was now reminding him of the two people who used to reside here. His resentment towards her lessened slightly, Alex even managed a smile as he wandered past the cooking books, there were so many different types with pictures that looked disgusting. Alex was slightly thankful she hadn't tried to make any of those. He walked back to his room and sat on the bed, contemplating what to do next.

* * *

Mr Blunt looked to his second; they were standing in the middle of his office staring out across the vast grey landscape that was London. He knew she wouldn't like what he was about to say,

"We need Alex"

He was right. She didn't like it.

Her face twisted, then exploded

"What!? He was only just shot! And he needs time to recover! You know that" she sounded indignant, as she had right to; Mrs. Jones had the moral high ground on this one.

"I know but this isn't some mission where we could send in someone else but have chosen the better agent, he is the only one who can get in! They monitor all staff and there are no openings. It's impossible to get someone in there who hasn't been with them for at least five years! You know this as well as I. We cannot not use him." He rarely spoke so much but he needed to get his point across. They had to have Alex!

"No we have to leave it for a little bit longer, let's see if any of the other routes first and then maybe we will bring him in"

Alan Blunt sighed; he knew that tone, she would not allow him Alex, not yet.

* * *

Alex was checking the fridge for in date milk, he had a feeling his food stocks were down, he muttered under his breath to himself that he'd have to go shopping and started to make a mental list of what he was low on. Alex was doing pretty well at fending for himself in the real world, but then he had a lot of practice. Paying the bills wasn't difficult, he had a lot of money left to him by Ian Rider and MI6 seemed to have failed to remember to not allow him access. But just in case he was withdrawing the maximum amount possible each day, he couldn't afford not to. If they shut off his access he wanted to have some reserves.

It occurred to him three days after Jack left that he couldn't continue his life like this. He needed a proper plan. He started to pace as he thought deeply about the matter, it had been bugging him for days and now, he decided, was the time to address the issue properly. He could escape MI6 but with little to no qualifications he had no real prospects when it came to jobs and money, he couldn't sponge off Ian's account forever; it wouldn't last and more importantly he'd get bored. He didn't even have friends to entertain himself with anymore; Tom had left to be with his brother in Naples. Although, now he came to think about it, Alex did know a lot of influential people even if they weren't what you would call friends. A plan started to form in his mind. If he wanted to avoid both Scorpia, which he sure as hell did, and MI6, which he really wanted, and any other organisation that decided to take an interest in him he needed training, and where better to go than the elite grounds. Brecon Beacons. He stopped in his relentless movement, they weren't going to just allow him in, he was too young. Far too young. And he didn't in any way fit their brief for applying, a small smile appeared on Alex's face, he just had to impress them enough for them to let him in, secretly, and that was going to take serious some work. Alex's smile turned into a self satisfied smirk, he enjoyed having a goal.

A/n Please review; worth continuing? Ok? Awful? K-unit next I think, if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat in his room as the sun was setting across London; he was laying out everything he had brought that day in front of him so he could make sense of it and put the final touches to his plan. They only way  
he was going to get into the SAS was if he impressed them, and this was going to be his master plan. He laughed quietly to himself, MI6 was lucky he was still on their side, if he wanted to attack the SAS they  
could be in serious trouble. No, all he wanted to do was get in, get trained and get out. Easier said than done.

Alex had thought for all of the previous night about how he was going to get into the facility (as it was heavily guarded by many well trained teams) and then, after getting in, how he was going to put up a big enough show that the sergeant, a notoriously hard man to please, would soften enough to let him into the camp. He had considered putting jam in every single soldier's bed while they slept, but had soon dismissed that as being very stupid and far too sticky. Eventually he had come up with a plan that although he wasn't 100% happy with it was close enough. Alex Rider was going to go down in SAS history, if he could pull it off.

On the floor in front of him were very strange array of things, he'd had a lot of weird looks when he'd brought them at the checkout but he'd long since outgrown being bothered by strange looks, Alex couldn't get away from them at school. A drug dealer indeed! He laughed again, this time more loudly, it was just so ridiculous, they hadn't considered many much more obvious choices, for which he was thankful mostly.

* * *

Alan Blunt looked across to Mrs. Jones. Her lips were pursed and she had a decided sour look on her face, she didn't like what they were going to discuss but this time, Mr. Blunt knew he had the upper hand, moral high ground had no place with them now.

"The agent is dead. He didn't even get to see the complex, we cannot delay this any longer." He looked directly into her eyes, standing up from behind his desk so it would be clear he would not back down, the country could not afford him to, and MI6 could not afford to lose any more agents.

Mrs Jones, dressed in her normal bland colours and conservative clothes. She was tailored to blend and yet still be visually pleasing; after all if she was sending men to their deaths she may as well look nice for it. She sighed heavily, Mrs. Jones knew that she was beaten, and looking at Alan's face, which was showing a triumphant smirk, he knew it too.

"Fine do it, but call him first, offer him the chance to come in" she demanded lightly, in a tone that implied she was asking about the weather, but there was a steely glint in her normally dull eyes. It was Mr. Blunts turn to sigh.

"Alright but you know he will not speak to us, we'll have to send someone to get him eventually, and even that cannot wait long"

Mrs Jones merely nodded her consent.

* * *

When the phone rang Alex was half through making himself a sandwich, he froze, no one had called since Jack had left. Why was someone calling now? Was it MI6? He couldn't risk it by picking up, if it wasn't MI6 they'd leave a message, he doubted if the government ever asked to be called back. He waited for the rings to finish, no message came and he had his answer, no one else had any reason to call. For one second he debating checking the caller ID before he decided it couldn't hurt. Gingerly picking up the phone, as though it would burn his hand he dialled 1471.

"Call received at 22:28pm, no number is available"

Alex hung up fast, a frown making itself known on his face, so MI6 was after him again. It was sooner than he had expected but that just meant he had to bring his plans forward a bit, it was time.

Everything was prepared; Alex supposed he'd be subconsciously preparing for MI6 to come back any day. He'd packed as soon as was possible and had removed most personal items, no pictures or home videos remained, unless you knew, you couldn't tell who lived here. He picked up the bags and moved towards the door. As he reached it Alex turned back to look at the house he was about to leave behind, parts of him were sad to see it go, he had grown up here, it was where most of his memories of Ian and Jack resided- but for that very reason, he was glad he was leaving. The memories were almost invasive; he couldn't stay with them for any longer. As Alex was about to leave a thought occurred to him, if they were going to send someone after him, there was no need to make it easy for them. He pulled out an old copy of Home Alone, and played it in the background while he went to work; after all it was good for tips on what he was doing. After about another ninety minutes putting his decidedly childish plans into place he reached the front door for a second time, this time it really was goodbye. Alex smiled sadly before turning his back on his childhood home.

To be fair, he wasn't going far so it wasn't a huge loss but he was pretty sure he'd never set foot inside again. Alex hoisted the bags onto his back and began the long hard trudge...across the road. Earlier he'd purchased a flat with some of the cash he had pulled out. Alex had used a fake name, fake CV, fake everything, it might have seemed over the top but it made him untraceable.

Alex had proved many times that he wasn't stupid, he knew MI6 wouldn't leave him alone just because he hadn't answered the phone, they would come for him. He laughed lightly at the thought of what awaited anyone who entered his old house before he took up residence .with a pair of binoculars, by a window that overlooked the road.

* * *

"He hasn't answered any of our calls." Mr Blunt said pointedly to Mrs Jones from the relative comfort of his office chair.

"Do we even know he is home?" she said, looking for logical options, trying to find Alex a way out.

"Yes he used the phone two minutes after we called the first time"

Mrs Jones sighed slightly before her eyes hardened, they needed Alex, she knew that now and she knew everything had to be done to obtain him.

"We must send someone for him then"

Alan Blunt looked slightly shocked by his colleges' suggestion, he had prepared himself for a fight with her over this, but for her to suggest it...well it saved him some time. Before she could change her mind he picked up the phone and gave the command. Although they weren't outright kidnapping Alex, neither MI6 nor the country could afford not to catch him.

* * *

Wolf didn't know why they were waiting; they had been on standby for an order from MI6, one that the fate of the country rested on, they were to bring in a teenager. Apparently the child was needed for something important. Wolf turned to the rest of his unit, Fox was with them again now; he hadn't enjoyed his time in MI6 and had come running back, something the other guys were never going to let him forget.

Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Fox were sitting in a Spartan hotel room at a cheap B&B in the centre of London. Truth be told the wait was incredibly dull and they were eager just to get on with it.

"How much longer do you think?" Eagle asked.

"No idea, they'll call when they call" Wolf answered, his tone suggesting any more questions on the subject would be met with serious retribution.

Eagle quickly changed tack,

"So what exactly is it we have to do again?"

Wolf sighed; he could have sworn he had explained this at least twice already,

"Some kid has to be picked up, unharmed."

"Isn't that a little beneath us? I mean we are a little more advanced than that aren't we?" Fox expressed exactly what everyone was thinking judging by the nods that followed his statement. Wolf looked towards his unit mates and answered

"Yes but this kid is important for something, most likely they want him for questioning, or he is somebody's son and knows something MI6 need, any which way he is still very important so they can't trust the younger people with him, as well as the fact he might be armed."

The rest of his unit seemed to accept his reasoning on the matter and fell back into silence. A little over four minutes later the phone rang,

"Yes?"

"Cleared"

The other end hung up as Wolf turned around,

"Right boys, we're up".

A/n let me know please! Feedback is wonderful in all forms. Next we'll see Alex's modifications to the house, home alone style. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed btw I am not aware how I can double line space but II hope this was clearer!


	3. Chapter 3

K unit stepped onto the street, careful to remain out of the sight of the lamps that littered the pavement giving it a slightly eerie quality. They had parked an unmarked and inconspicuous van a road away, not wanting to alert their quarry to their presence with the sound of its engine. Stalking silently up the street Wolf was confident that they had the perfect approach, after they had received the call from MI6 each of K-Unit had done a walk by of the property they were going to break into and each had come up with what they thought was the best way of tackling the house. After about ten minutes they had come up with a plan that suited them all.

* * *

Alex was pretty sure MI6 would come by to pick him up quickly, after all when had they ever waited before? He had been watching out of his flat window for three hours before he saw anything remotely interesting, it was just as he was beginning to think that he may have been a bit hasty in moving out. A man caught his eye. It wasn't that the man was acting suspiciously, in fact it was quite the opposite, the man looked so normal. But through that, it was slightly abnormal, especially when he walked back past the house a few minutes later. From the way he was built Alex guessed his life was physically demanding on a daily basis.

Alex picked up his binoculars, safe in the knowledge he could not be seen from inside the sparse but unlit room. The man on the street kept glancing around casually as though he didn't have a care in the world, Alex knew better though, he was scoping the place out and as the man's face turned towards Alex's flat he got the shock of his life. Alex knew this man! Snake! Ale's jaw dropped as pure shock was written across his face. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up, what on earth was he doing here!

Then he got it. MI6 had called in the SAS to pick him up. When Alex realized this he was crushed, even a K-Unit was out to get him now; there was no end to the betrayal that life could hand him. Alex slumped down in his chair, his plans were now useless, if MI6 had told the SAS they wanted him there was no way he would be able to get into their training programme without them turning him over to MI6.

Alex spent a few minutes mourning what he considered his last remaining option. He couldn't hide from MI6 in the SAS. His head came up as a realization came to him. Alex shook himself and he tried to pull himself together, he was getting quite angry now. If he didn't stop feeling sorry himself how was anything ever going to change? If he was going to get anywhere in this world, he was going to have to do it from himself, with this new knowledge firmly lodged in his brain Alex set himself back to watch what would happen when Snake and whoever was with him decided to invade the house. A wicked smile took up residence on Alex's face. He was going to enjoy this. He just hoped all of K-Unit had come.

About fifteen minutes later Alex had seen every member of K-Unit walk past his house, he was very grateful now that he had taken anything identifying him from the house, because although he was sure K-Unit knew who they were going after, he didn't want them to go after any of his friends or relatives.

After five minutes and no more SAS guys walking down the street Alex figured that they were working out a plan of attack, it occurred to him that the SAS wouldn't put this much time and energy in if they knew it was Cub they were after, maybe they didn't know, perhaps K-Unit hadn't betrayed him? He clung onto this hope like it was his only lifeline. Alex wasn't allowed too much time to dwell on it as out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, if he hadn't been paying enough attention, it would have escaped his notice but now that he focused he couldn't see a slight movement. Picking up his binoculars he looked down the street, only now wishing that he had picked up a night vision pair, he couldn't see a bloody thing! Alex sighed in frustration, he would have to wait until they got to the house, then he would be able to see everything. The evil grin showed up again, K-Unit deserved some payback.

* * *

Wolf motioned the others forward with a gesture of his hand, they were being as covert as possible so if a neighbour looked out of the house they wouldn't see four SAS operatives mounting an assault on their street. Discretion was a huge part of training and this operation needed to be as discrete as possible as it involved a child. It just wouldn't do for the government to be seen kidnapping young boys.

They crept slowly along the street, weapons aimed at the floor. K-Unit had decided that two in the front and two in the back would work best, whoever was in there would probably be too scared of their guns to put up a fight. At least that's what they were hoping. As they approached the house Snake was leading their group, he signalled Eagle who winked as he opened the gate. The second he had a loud alarm went off along with a bright light shining down on them.

* * *

Alex stifled a giggle.

* * *

This was not covert! And his unit were like sitting ducks waiting to be picked off by the nearest sniper. He chose warning over silence. Wolf flung himself to the solid ground as his training kicked in and he yelled,

"Get down, GET DOWN"

His team flew into action making themselves as smaller targets as they could by flinging themselves down; at least it was harder to shoot them in the head from this angle. Wolf knew the light needed to go out, in a normal situation he would shoot at it but he couldn't give away that there were guns here to the locals. The lights and the yelling would have attracted far too much attention already. Wolf scowled to himself but even as he was considering different ways to get the lights to go out they dimmed from there blinding intensity. K-Unit looked to each other, a little bewildered.

"Must be on timer, " Fox muttered under his breath.

He got up gingerly, searching the house's windows for any sign of movement, after a few minutes and still nothing he moved towards the steps that lead up to the front door, the rest of the unit watched; this was the procedure. If one went to the door, the rest covered him looking for signs of an imminent attack. Fox put his foot on the first step and yelled loudly as he slipped over backwards. Wolf's mind went into panic as he and the others jumped up, their guns pointed towards the house thinking a sniper had got to their friend.

"Man down!" Wolf said a little louder than he had intended.

Fox lay on the grass and moaned in pain, this only served to scare his team mates more. They were moving towards him with their guns still trained on the house.

"Fox! Wolf called trying to get his attention and to assess how much damage had been done to him.

Fox opened his eyes,

"That bloody hurt!"

"Huh?" Wolf said dumbly, looking down at him for the first time with a very comical expression on his face.

"What?" Fox asked, anxious suddenly at the fear in Wolf's eyes.

"Are you okay? Did you get shot?" Wolf demanded to know.

"Huh?" it was Fox's turned to be thoroughly confused, "shot? No I slipped on something and there is something underneath me, it's not comfortable" Fox said indignantly as pulled himself up and looked down at where he had been. There was a patch of flat grass where he had crushed it, along with something else amongst the green.

Eagle saw what fox had been lying on and laughed. Down on the floor were lots of plastic soldiers. "Oh the irony" he smiled.

Many of them lay crushed but the odd one still remained standing. Snake looked to where Snake was pointing and winced, the little plastic guns must have hurt he thought, looking across to where Fox had been, but he had moved and was now examining the step he had slipped from.

"Jam!" he exclaimed.

"Erm, I think I speak for all of us when I say, what?"

Fox muttered to himself for second before displaying his finger for inspection, he had rubbed his hand across the step, wondering what could have caused him to fall. When he had felt the sticky substance he had immediately yanked his hand towards himself, ignoring the conversation going on round him. Fox's first assumption had been that it was blood, but after he had smelt it, he was pretty sure it wasn't and after a quick lick he was certain he knew exactly what it was.

"Damson, if I'm not mistaken. Not as good as my Grandma's though" his face showed a little disappointed.

"I have a bad feeling about this house" Wolf announced, " I don't think that was there by accident."

Fox nodded, it was just too perfect. As one they turned their heads to look at the house, narrowing their eyes. K-Unit still had to go inside.

* * *

Alex watched from across the street, the lights were still bright enough for him to see everything that was happening. The second k unit stepped through the doors more lights inside would go on. Alex was quite proud of himself for managing to wire the lights to the gate being opened, and was smiling smugly. When Fox had fallen he had felt a sense of accomplishment, although when the guns were in his line of sight for the first time, he was a little upset. They obviously thought he wasn't going to go quietly. Alex sat back in his chair, when K-Unit entered the house it would just keep getting better for him, of course the fact that it was this particular group of people he was watching made it ten times funnier. He hadn't forgotten Brecon beacons and felt he was entitled to a little childish revenge.

Alex couldn't wait until K-Unit entered the house...

A/n. All the reviews are greatly appreciated! Seriously. They mean more than you think. Please take the time to make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

They decided caution was probably the best way to go about something like this.

K unit never imagined a simple pick up operation could ever become this tense. Normally they would be able to scan around and yell about coming out with your hands up, sadly the public place prevented that, and it put them all on edge.

Fox decided that he no longer wanted to go first. It was far too risky.

"I'm not doing it!" he stated childishly.

Everybody looked towards Wolf.

Wolf sighed.

"Fine fine"

He walked cautiously towards the door; he was taking no chances this time. He tapped his gun to the handle. Sparks flew up. Wolf's eyes narrowed, electric. Well he wasn't SAS for nothing. Turning away from the door slightly he struck it like a snake. Violent and faster than lightning. The door buckled under his assault.

Alex frowned from his place across the street. Although he didn't live there it was still his front door they had kicked in! He would be sure to bill MI6 for the damages.

Alex was sitting in a sparsely decorated room, it was one of three in the flat that had a window that faced his old house but this one gave the best cover, they couldn't see him but he could see them. It was perfect. Sadly K unit were going to go in the wrong door, they wouldn't hit all the traps anymore but Alex was pretty sure they'd hit enough for him to be highly amused.

Wolf entered the house with absolute caution. Whoever they were dealing with was sneaky. He kept his eyes at head height searching for any sign off a person with arms. This meant that when he stepped forward, he failed to notice the wire in front of him.

Snake, who was standing a little way behind him on the steps however, did.

"WOLF! Look down." he yelled, well aware of what could happen if he pulled on the wire.

Wolf froze, one foot poised in the air above the wire.

Alex had moved as soon as snake had called out, he knew Wolf had frozen and his plan had just begun. He pulled out a remote and held down the forwards button.

Wolf turned his head slightly as he heard a strange mechanic noise, he spotted it a millisecond too late and the toy car smacked into his heel. Unable to retain his balance with one foot still hovering in the air he crashed forwards over the wire.

K unit watched in horror as the wire pulled on a pulley at the edge and made a loud clicking noise.

They all launched themselves backwards, trained to react to the sound. But no explosion followed. K unit looked up cautiously. The string had pulled on a bucket suspended at the ceiling, somewhere none of them had looked, and the bucket had tipped out everything that had been inside it...right onto Wolf's head.

Alex fell out his chair; he didn't think he had ever seen a funnier sight in his life, now all he needed was for Wolf to stand up.

"URRGH" he cried outraged. It was some form of sticky liquid; some had even gone into his mouth. He spat it out as a sound registered, it was his team, and they were laughing at him! AT HIM! A homicidal expression appeared on his face. Fox noticed it first and stopped laughing instantly. The others quickly followed as Wolf started to pick himself up.

Alex pressed a button.

A strange whirling noise make wolf turn to look behind him as a fan started up. The feathers in front of it sprayed towards him. Spitting out the ones from in his mouth he turned back to his comrades.

They were all frozen in place, just staring t their leader who resembled a plucked bird, and then, Wolf blinked.

It set them off, they held on to each other just to keep upright.

Alex was holding his sides, it was just too funny. It seemed though, that he had pushed wolf too far.

A cry of indignation left Wolf's lips as he decided, he had had enough. He stormed into the house, not even looking for traps and smashed through doors and the lighter walls.

Alex took the time to be very offended this time; wolf had just destroyed his childhood home! Well no matter, they wouldn't find him anyway. Whatever the outcome, he was hidden in plain sight.

K unit entered after Wolf, somewhat more cautiously, but it appeared he had destroyed any manner of one. After a few minutes and many yells of "clear" it became apparent to Wolf that there was no one in the house. The team gathered outside the front door.

"Someone set this up" Snake stated.

"Well done Captain Obvious"

"No, I mean this is set up from somewhere close by, they have to be watching the house to get everything done so perfectly"

"No, they don't" Fox said, they all looked at him questioningly. Fox sighed,

"Cameras!" he said exasperatedly. Comprehension showed on their faces.

"Oh" Eagle said intelligently.

Snake went back into the house while the others discussed what they should do; he came back out after a few minutes with a slight frown on his face.

"If there were any cameras we'll never find them now, best just to report back I think"

Wolf nodded and they left the garden. Creeping silently back up the street.

Alex had panicked when they had thought about someone being near, but apparently they had dismissed the idea as too obvious, after watching them sneak away Alex couldn't help but feel smugly satisfied, true not all of his little pranks had worked but he had still enjoyed that immensely, payback for the training camp.

Now he had to stay out of the eyes of the government, they wouldn't give up their search for him, especially not if they were prepared to send the SAS in after a fourteen year old kid. Alex sighed, suddenly feeling much older than he was. In the morning he would head out into central London.

Alex had managed to make a few contacts in his time as a spy, he knew certain peo9ple would be willing to take him on and hide him from MI6, he knew there would be a price for this kind of protection but he wasn't sure yet, exactly what that price would be.

A/n I'm so sorry it's taken so long, exams you know? Next will be much faster. Promise. Reviews please? Don't mind what you have to say.


End file.
